Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to methods for configuring bidirectional channels in media services, and more particularly, relate to methods for enhancing satisfaction of users by providing channels suitable of their concerns.
In general, channels are transmission paths of radio waves assigned to media service providers (e.g., broadcasting companies). Programs for channels are configured by media service providers.
Meanwhile, recently, as high speed Internet services have become more common, a variety of services using the Internet have been provided. Particularly, there has been a rapidly growing trend towards the demand for Internet protocol television (IPTV) services which provide broadcast services via the Internet.
Conventional broadcast services are provided in a unidirectional manner which provides the same broadcast service to all users. It is uncomfortable for users to search for desired content among broadcast services which may be provided.